(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a positioning method, particularly to a positioning method for long-thin fleet.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Global positioning systems (GPS) are well known and not only can be built in a current commercialized portable electronic device but also can be extensively used in various mobile devices, such as a mobile phone. However, when the portable electronic device uses GPS, power consumption of the device becomes so high that its battery power is quickly used up within a very short time. Therefore, GPS is not suitable to turn on for a long time.
Furthermore, the majority of mobile devices have limited supply of electric power. For example, during the movement of a fleet, if GPS is turned on for a long time, additional power charging equipment is required. If the fleet is a bike fleet, users usually cannot have additional power charging equipment to result in increasing inconvenience.